


Se deja llevar

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Lo deseaba, era algo que siempre lo había atraído de alguna manera, y se había sentido bastante seguro de su relación con el mayor de pedírselo sin tener que avergonzarse.Sin embargo, ahora que veía a Keito parado al pie de la cama, ocupado a torturarse el labio inferior con los dientes, Yuto se preguntaba si de verdad hubiera sido lo mejor de hacer.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Okamoto Keito, Nakajima Yuto/Okamoto Keito/Yaotome Hikaru





	Se deja llevar

**Se deja llevar**

Sabía qué no debería haberlo hecho.

Sabía qué proponerle algo así a su novio podía ser un peligro de que se habría arrepentido, pero no podía haberlo evitado.

Lo deseaba, era algo que siempre lo había atraído de alguna manera, y se había sentido bastante seguro de su relación con el mayor de pedírselo sin tener que avergonzarse.

Sin embargo, ahora que veía a Keito parado al pie de la cama, ocupado a torturarse el labio inferior con los dientes, Yuto se preguntaba si de verdad hubiera sido lo mejor de hacer.

Debería haber imaginado que Keito no le habría negado nada, que se habría conformado con sus deseos, aunque lo hiciera sentir incómodo, pero no creía que habría aceptado algo así si no hubiera pensado que le pudiera gustar realmente.

Nakajima gateó en el colchón, alcanzándolo y metiéndole los brazos alrededor del cuello, apoyando la frente contra la suya.

Hikaru, detrás de él, se había dado cuenta del incómodo de Keito.

Se levantó de la cama, acercándose lentamente a él, metiéndole una mano a la base de la espalda bajo la camiseta y besándole un hombro. Despacio, tratando de no hacerlo agitar más.

Okamoto estaba todavía completamente vestido, a diferencia de los dos de ellos.

Yuto había liberado a Hikaru de toda su ropa en el momento cuando habían tocado el colchón, y él se había encontrado sólo con los bóxeres y la camisa, que el mayor había empezado a deshacer antes que Yuto fuera hacia Keito.

Nakajima podía sentir claramente su erección presionar de manera dolorida contra el tejido, y se sintió culpable por su excitación, frente al incómodo de su novio.

Ayudó a Hikaru, y se bajó para besarle la garganta a Okamoto, quitándole la camiseta y moviéndose hacia las clavículas y los pezones, mordiéndolos suavemente, pasando la lengua encima, soplando y divirtiéndose al oírlo gemir bajo sus atenciones, aunque de manera prudente.

Hikaru llevó las manos a sus caderas, dejando deslizar los dedos bajo el tejido de los pantalones, acariciándole el sexo por encima de los bóxeres.

Keito retrocedió un poco, apoyándose contra su cuerpo y ofreciéndose a su toque, un poco más desinhibido que antes.

Yuto sonrió, relajándose y volviendo a moverse a lo largo de su pecho con la boca, quedándose arrodillando en el colchón y bajándose más y más, hasta que encontró el obstáculo de los pantalones.

Los deshizo lentamente, levantando los ojos hacia él y encontrándolo mirándolo, lleno de expectativa.

Sonriéndole maliciosamente, le quitó la ropa que le quedaba encima, y luego llevó la lengua a encontrar la mano de Hikaru.

El mayor se desplazó detrás de Keito, besándole la nuca, rozándole la espalda con los dedos, mientras Yuto le envolvía la erección con la boca, en un movimiento experimentado, moviendo los labios en esa juntos a su lengua, tratando de no moverse demasiado rápido, de no concederle todo pronto.

Sintió una mano de Keito abrirse camino entre su pelo, tirándolo cerca mientras al mismo tiempo empujaba las caderas adelante, y el menor tuvo que aferrarse a sus muslos para aguantarlo.

Lo dejó ir, pasando la lengua en él, siguiendo el largo de manera errática, desplazándose para envolver sólo la punta con la boca, ayudándose con la mano y acariciándolo despacio, tratando de desorientarlo, de no hacerle entender como fuera mejor moverse, involucrado también por el toque de Hikaru en su piel, ahora más firme.

Unos minutos más tarde se cansó de ser provocado de esa manera; cogió a Yuto por los hombros, empujándolo de manera de tener la espalda contra el colchón.

Le abrió las piernas con una rodilla, metiéndose entre de esas y bajándose para besarlo, agresivo, abriendo los labios y buscando su lengua con la propia.

Yuto estaba malditamente bien.

Con su novio que lo besaba, que lo tocaba, que lo llevaba rápidamente al límite, abrió los ojos para mirar a Hikaru, todavía detrás de Keito, ahora ocupado haciéndolo excitar, más que relajar.

Yuto cruzó la mirada con la suya, y sintió su latido acelerar frente al deseo en esa mirada, frente a esa gana, tanto que finalmente se convenció de haber hecho algo justo.

Lo excitaba, Hikaru, lo excitaba la idea de estar en esa situación, con Keito y él.

Cuando lo había pedido, haber visto realizar un deseo así había sido ya suficiente para hacerlo sentir bien, para dejarle saborear lo que iba a pasar, aunque la manera como se sentía ahora no tenía iguales in ninguna de sus fantasías.

Abrió más las piernas, como para invitar su novio a seguir, y mientras sentía la mano de Keito en su muslo moverse hacia el borde de los bóxeres, vio a Hikaru hacer lo mismo, acariciándole lascivamente una nalga a Okamoto antes de llevar los dedos a su abertura.

Keito se tendió, levantándose del colchón y girándose a mirar a Hikaru, saliéndose los ojos, sonrojando y pareciendo tener el mismo incómodo que antes.

Yuto se sentó, mirándoles, preocupado que ese momento de incomprensión pudiera arruinar el ambiente.

“Hikaru, yo no...” murmuró Keito al mayor, antes que Yuto se pusiera en pie, metiéndose entre ellos.

“Hikka...” le susurró al oído, llevando los brazos alrededor de su cuello y girándolo, haciéndolo caer en la cama donde acababa de estar él.

Le montó a horcajadas, cogiéndole las muñecas y llevándole las manos en sus pernas, obligándolo a acariciarlo, bajándose para besarle el pecho, levantando las caderas para que pudiera quitarle los bóxeres, invitación que el mayor aceptó pronto.

En cuanto fue desnudo, Yuto volvió recto, girándose y haciéndole señas a Keito de acercarse, apoyándose contra de él cuando su novio fue detrás de él, y pasándole las manos en la nuca dejó adherir la espalda contra su pecho, gimiendo bajo por la sensación de calor intenso junta a la del toque de Hikaru.

Keito le quitó despacio la camisa, siguiendo con la boca esa estela de piel en los brazos dejada desnuda por el tejido, hasta que llegó a besarle las caderas y las piernas, arrodillándose detrás de él y, hesitando, empujándolo adelante con una mano a la base de la espalda.

Yuto se encontró cerca de la boca de Hikaru, y la atacó, gimiendo bajo contra de esa cuando sintió al mismo tiempo las manos de Yaotome entre su pelo para tenerlo cerca, y las de Keito moverse entre sus nalgas, rozando su abertura y dejando un dedo deslizar adentro.

El menor jadeó contra la boca de Hikaru mientras sentía ese dedo, y luego uno más y uno más, moverse dentro de él, preparándolo y provocándolo al mismo tiempo, hasta que no pudo resistir más y se giró hacia Keito, haciéndole seña de pararse.

“Hikaru.” murmuró luego, al oído del mayor, la voz ronca por la excitación. “Fóllame, Hikaru.” dijo en un gemido, viendo el escalofrío en la cara de Yaotome, sintiendo sus manos apretarse contra sus piernas, mientras suspiraba y asentía.

Hikaru se levantó, haciéndole seña a Yuto de moverse al centro de la cama y a Keito de meterse del lado de la cabecera, tirándole una muñeca cuando lo vio titubear, ignorando por un momento a Yuto y besando a él, menos violento de cómo había estado con Nakajima, dándose cuenta del hecho que Keito aún no estaba enteramente cómodo, a pesar de la obvia excitación.

Se bajó más, envolviéndole el sexo entre los labios, succionando despacio y mirándole los ojos, entretenido por la expresión dividida del menor.

Sin embargo, aunque lo divirtiera, no se detuvo mucho tiempo.

Se levantó y pidió a Yuto que tomara su lugar, y cuando la boca de Nakajima fue de vuelta en Keito, Yaotome se puso detrás de él, metiéndole las manos en las caderas, bajándose a lamerle la espalda, lascivo, empujándose contra de él de manera que sintiera su excitación, que lo deseara.

Y Yuto se levantó por un momento, girándose hacia él, la cara roja y el aliento cortado.

“Hikka... ahora.” gimió, y ese orden fue tan sensual, tan lleno de deseo al oído de Hikaru, que sólo pensar de no darle lo que quería estaba imposible.

Lo penetró con un empujón firme, el grito atragantado del menor amortiguado contra la piel de Keito, y sólo le dio unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la intrusión, moviéndose pronto, queriendo tomarse su tiempo.

Yuto, por su parte, estaba a punto de enloquecer.

Por un lado, sentía la erección de Keito contra el paladar, empujar hasta la entrada de la garganta, y sus manos entre el pelo, que tiraban y le movían la cabeza a su antojo, y Yuto no tenía la fuerza de contrastarlo.

Por el otro, se sentía tomar por Hikaru exactamente como lo había deseado, se sentía abrir lentamente por los empujones del mayor, y quería más y más, quería seguir sintiéndolo dentro de sí, disfrutar esa sensación de completa sumisión a ambos.

Hikaru aceleró el ritmo de los empujones, percibiendo el deseo del menor, la manera como movía las caderas contra de él; su cuerpo también se lo pedía, de seguir sintiendo ese calor a su alrededor, de hundir adentro con fuerza, aunque haciéndole daño, pero concediéndoles a ambos lo que deseaban.

Keito alcanzó primero al límite.

Abrumado por la sensación caliente y húmeda de la lengua de Yuto, empujó las caderas contra su boca, echando la cabeza en la pared detrás de él y vaciándose dentro de la boca del menor con un gemido alto, casi un grito.

Yuto quitó la boca de él, tratando de encontrar la concentración para tragar; sintió a Hikaru envolverle el sexo en la palma de la mano, moviéndola rápidamente y direccionando los empujones de manera de hacerle sentir más placer, pues el menor sólo pudo dejarse llevar, llegando al orgasmo, mordiendo la piel de Keito bajo de él para sofocar un grito, ensuciándole la mano a Hikaru.

Yaotome ralentizó el ritmo de sus movimientos unos segundos, dándose tiempo de mirar a Yuto desmayarse en el regazo de Keito, y Okamoto acariciarle el pelo, en un gesto tierno.

Luego le apretó de vuelta las caderas, empujando otra vez dentro de él, tirándolo cerca, cerrando los ojos y haciendo un sonido atragantado cuando, finalmente, él también se corrió, vaciándose dentro de ese cuerpo hirviente.

Salió delicadamente de él, desplazándose al otro lado del colchón y tumbándose allí, la respiración pesada, el sudor que goteaba bajo su sien, pero la expresión más que satisfecha.

Keito se puso de la misma manera, todavía teniendo la cabeza de Yuto en su regazo, sin dejar de acariciarlo.

Al menor le tomaron unos minutos más para recuperar las fuerzas para moverse; cuando lo hizo, se puso entre de ellos, girándose a mirarlos ambos con una sonrisa cansada.

Se extendió hacia Hikaru, dándole un beso en los labios, y luego hizo lo mismo con Keito.

“Te quiero.” murmuró, tumbándose en el colchón. “Gracias.” añadió, cerrando los ojos y rindiéndose al cansancio.

Hikaru hizo lo mismo, sonriéndole entretenido a Keito antes de tratar de dormir.

A Okamoto le tomó más tiempo; acarició la espalda de su novio que dormía ya, y se bajó a besarlo, cuidado de no despertarlo.

“Yo también te quiero.” susurró bajo, antes de dormirse.

~

Mañana siguiente, Hikaru se despertó un poco confuso.

Yuto, todavía a su lado, dormía sobre su estómago, el pelo enfrente a la cara y la sábana que le cubría apenas la espalda.

Sonrió, acariciándolo instintivamente y luego girándose del otro lado, sorprendido de no ver a Keito.

Se levantó despacio, cuidado de no hacer ni un ruido, y fue a la cocina, encontrando al menor ocupado a preparar el desayuno.

“Buenos días.” le dijo en baja voz, al meterse detrás de él. “¿Preparas algo bueno?” preguntó, husmeando en la olla.

“T-tamagoyaki.” contestó rápido Keito, concentrándose en lo que estaba haciendo.

Hikaru lo vio incómodo, menos que la noche antes, pero seguro más que normal.

Y lo entendía, de una manera. La mañana siguiente todo parecía siempre peor.

Se sentó a la mesa, sirviéndose el café que el menor había preparado.

Se quedó silencioso mirándolo cocinar durante unos minutos, antes de suspirar.

“¿Quieres hablar?” preguntó, levantando una ceja, viendo como Keito se hubiera puesto tenso, aunque tratando de no mostrarlo.

“No. No hay nada de qué hablar.” murmuró, y Yaotome se lo imaginó sonrojar, aunque no pudiera verle la cara.

“Anda ya, ¡Keito! ¿Cómo puedes decir que no haya nada de qué hablar? Si lo que ocurrió ayer te dio problemas pues es mejor que...”

“No.” dijo firme el menor, finalmente girándose.

Apagó la estufa, sentándose frente a Hikaru, todavía sin mirarlo.

“No es que me dio problemas. En cambio, me... bien, me gustó.” sonrojó. “Pero es que, bien, ver a Yuto con alguien más me pareció raro. Me pareció raro cuando me lo ha pedido, pero era algo que quería, pues no le dije que no, pero... no es fácil decirle que sí a tu novio cuando te dice que quieres tener sexo con otro hombre. No que tenga miedo o nada, pero...”

“¿Te hizo sentir inseguro?” propuso el mayor, con una sonrisa de comprensión. “Entiendo, Keito. Entiendo la sensación que tienes al ver la persona que quieres con alguien más, como te parezca innatural. Y yo lo pienso también, soy como a ti, me dejo confundir por cosas así y me siento el único que lo piensa. Pero no dura para siempre. Sólo son momentos de inseguridad, pero van a pasar tan pronto como Yuto va a despertarse, a saludarte, y tú lo vas a mirar y vas a saber qué sólo es tuyo, porque es así que tiene que ser.” le sonrió otra vez, dándole un golpe afectuoso en la frente. “Es el principio, Keito. Pero va a pasar.” terminó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Keito bajó la cabeza, en señal de agradecimiento, e Hikaru pensó que estuviera a punto de contestar, pero no tuvo tiempo.

“¡Buenos días!” oyeron una voz alegre llegar de la puerta, y ambos se giraron hacia Yuto, sonriéndole.

“Buenos días.” contestaron, mientras el menor se acercaba a Keito para darle un beso en los labios.

“Después de la noche pasada, me muero de hambre. ¿Qué hay por el desayuno?”

Hikaru rio bajo, echándole una mirada entretenida a Keito.

Vio a Okamoto relajarse, sonriéndole a su novio y besándolo otra vez, por una fracción de segundo, antes de llevar el desayuno a la mesa.

Hikaru no se sintió de más en esa imagen tan cotidiana.

Ver la felicidad en la cara de su amigo en el momento exacto cuando Yuto había entrado en el cuarto, estaba suficiente para compensar todos incómodos.


End file.
